


Impromptu sleepover

by Bitway



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, both are oblivious?? to their feelings, sleepover kinda, there's only one bed trope but its chrono's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Staying the night wasn't bad...if only the bed was a little bigger.
Relationships: Shindou Chrono/Tado Tsuneto
Kudos: 3





	Impromptu sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineasuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineasuto/gifts).



"I can't believe I have to share a bed with you," Tsuneto mumbles. Arms cross as he stares at Chrono's rather...small bed. The longer he stared, the harder it was to imagine that it would hold the both of them.

"You don't have to," Chrono chimes in with a sigh. "I told you that I would sleep on the couch."

"And let me owe you one? No way! I already have to owe you one for lending me your pajamas!" Tsuneto tugs at the end of his shirt. It was nice and fitted him almost perfectly, thanks to them being similar in height and size. Although, it wasn't something he'd normally wear, a grin tugs at his lips. "Time related pajamas, huh? You really like to go with that time theme, don't you?"

"I-I don't! Listen- it was a gift, okay?!" Chrono huffs with burning cheeks. It's not like he asked for pajamas with clocks printed all over them, but he couldn't just get rid of a gift. Besides, it was something that would be worn solely at home, never to be seen by anyone but him and Mikuru...until today. And of course the one to see it would be Tsuneto of all people.

"Anyway," he gestures to the bed, "if you're ready for the night, then go on."

"Alright, alright, give me a sec."

His hands go to his hair, fingers fiddling with the rubber bands that kept his braided ponytail together. Slowly, it comes undone, letting black strands be free for the night. Chrono's gaze is captured at his new look. He couldn't recall ever seeing him with his hair down before. It was so long and kept the wave from being recently loose.

A hand is absentmindedly raised to reach out and run his fingers through it, but before he can get too close, he pulls back. With a quick turn of his heels, Chrono heads to switch the lights off while Tsuneto is the first to get into bed.

"Hey!" Tsuneto hisses as Chrono gets into bed. Their bodies, unintentionally, colliding.

"Sorry!"

It's cramped. Very cramped. Definitely not what Chrono is used to, and he's certain he could say the same for Tsuneto. Even if he could recall a time when he used to share a bed, that was a long, long time ago. Now he had the luxury of sleeping on his own, never having to worry about getting in someone's way or accidentally hitting them as they slept. Who knew he would miss that already?

Chrono does his best to give his guest more room. He stays at the edge of the bed and could easily teeter off with a single bump. It's a little difficult getting comfortable knowing that someone is right behind him. As he shuts his eyes, he does his best to forget Tsuneto's presence. Which is harder than he imagined.

The normally loud Tsuneto is quiet, and that makes this almost uncomfortable. Yes, they should be asleep so he should be silent, but still it almost feels wrong. Unable to stay still, Chrono moves onto his other side. And when he does, he locks eyes with Tsuneto.

He blinks. Stares. God, they were really close, weren't they? The darkness weakened his vision, but when they were this close, he could easily make out his figure. He could see the line of his lips, those sharp eyes looking back, his dark hair falling over his shoulder. Chrono gulps and heat rises to his cheeks. This was...weird, right? He shouldn't be staring at him like this for so long. But even though he's mentally screaming at his body to move and turn, he can't find it in him to. He's caught in this strange trance and has to wonder- why? Should he say something to him? What?

"You're really close."

Nailed it.

"No, duh," Tsuneto replies. "Your bed is really tiny." As if to emphasize it, Tsuneto's knees knock into his. Just a light bump. If their legs were that close, then he didn't want to dare peek under the covers to see the lack of space between them. Just thinking about it made his heart race.

"Well, sorry for being an only child," Chrono mutters. Finally, his body listens to him and he's able to lie on his back. He was careful not to bump into Tsuneto as he did, but he feels as if he brushed against him, anyway.

"What does that have to do with having a small bed?"

Chrono shuts his eyes. He's tired and feeling way too weird about this.

"Goodnight, Tsuneto."

He hears Tsuneto huff and could easily imagine the pout on his face too. The bed moves as the dark-haired boy shifts in bed. Chrono glances at him to find him moving so his back is facing him. He lets out a soft sigh and tries to let his body relax. It still felt a little awkward, as he couldn't get his mind off the fact that he was sharing a bed with someone else. Being self-conscious about his every move made him tense. The last thing he wanted was to upset his friend and end up bickering the whole night instead of sleeping. Then there was the other strange fact about how intimate this was.

Nope. He's not going to let his mind wander like that. If he did, then he knows that he wouldn't sleep at all. So, he shuts his eyes and thinks of something else- anything. Counting sheep was the first thing to come to mind.

"Chrono?"

Damn it.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"No!" Tsuneto shouts. "I just wanted to say...thanks for today. It was pretty fun and your cooking wasn't so bad either."

The genuine compliment catches him off guard. Chrono's eyes open as he pushes himself up slightly. As his head turns to Tsuneto, he has to wonder if he did fall asleep and that this was a dream. He can't see the other boy's expression like this, all he can see is the mess of black hair.

"What was that?"

"I said thanks for today! I'm not going to repeat myself again!" As he shouts, he tugs on the blankets, leaving little for Chrono.

"Hey!" He wishes that he had the energy to steal it back, but he can't be rude to his guest. And it's not like he stole all of it. He would just have to be careful and move a little closer to him to make sure he could be covered for the night.

"You can come over any time you know...though next time we should plan if you're sleeping over."

This one had only happened thanks to Mikuru. She had found it too late for Tsuneto to go home, even with Chrono to walk with him. After suggesting that he stay the night, he couldn't say no to her.

"I wouldn't mind doing this again," Tsuneto whispers.

"What?"

"I SAID GOODNIGHT!"

Chrono raises a brow, but decides not to push it. It was rare to have someone over, but...if Tsuneto wanted to come back, then he'd be happy to have him over again. As he turns to be on his side, having his back against Tsuneto's, a smile slips onto his face as he's overcome by sleep.

~...~

It's hot when he wakes up. Like hotter than it should be. Which is strange considering that most of his blankets weren't even covering him. If anything, he should be feeling the cold morning breeze. It's too early to really think about this. All he knows is that he's at the edge of his bed and he'll fall off if he doesn't do anything about it. Instinctively, he pushes himself back. Or tries to. There's something, rather, someone in the way.

Lazily his eyes open, and he catches sight of the morning sun beaming from his window. There's nothing out of the ordinary from what he could see. But something feels different. It's when he turns his head that he's reminded that he wasn't alone.

Chrono had forgotten Tsuneto stayed the night and was here. In the same bed. Clinging to him like he was a giant plush teddy bear he'd won at one of the stalls during a festival held by the Dragon Empire Branch. His head was right up against him, nuzzling against him.

"Tsuneto...!" He hisses his name hoping would wake him up. The other boy responds...but not in the way he expected. He purrs and tightens his hold around him, mumbling something in his sleep.

His cheeks feel warm and he decides it's best not to turn around and face him. If only he could fall back asleep and forget the fact that Tsuneto wasn't leaving him any room to breathe, then things would be a little bit easier on him. Instead, he's forced to think about how close they are on his bed while he's being cuddled by a sleeping Tsuneto.

_'Please, just wake up already.'_

Chrono nudges him lightly, hoping that would do the trick. After a few moments of doing so, it works! Tsuneto's eyes begin to open and he yawns against Chrono's ear. He mumbles out, _"five more minutes,"_ before trying to get comfortable. Before he could shut his eyes, he noticed the red hair taking up most of his vision. It makes him blink. He lets his vision clear a little as he stares at Chrono. Eyes narrow in confusion before realizing the position that they're in. And when he does, he immediately lets go of Chrono, accidentally pushing him off the bed as he slides back on it.

"Ow! Hey!" Chrono lands with a thud on the ground, but he's quick to sit up and rub his side. Thankfully, his bed wasn't too high off the ground. He growls as he turns to glare at the other boy who is currently hiding underneath his blankets. Although, it looks more like he's tangled in them.

"Why the heck are you sleeping with me?!"

"Dude, this is my room, remember? And you were the one hugging me!"

"Was not!"

"It's too early for this..." Chrono sighs. He forces himself to his feet, looking at the mess of blankets that Tsuneto is still underneath. Whatever. He'll deal with making his bed later.

"I'm going to go and get breakfast ready."

Chrono doesn't wait for a response. He wants to take advantage of being the first one out of bed while he can, even if it means leaving Tsuneto in blankets.

The dark-haired boy remains hidden underneath them, waiting until the sound of footsteps had disappeared. When he's certain that he's alone, he pokes his head out.

Tsuneto's cheeks were a bright red, and it was hard to resist hiding them with the blankets. He's just glad that it seems like Chrono didn't catch sight of this. Hopefully, he didn't notice last night either.


End file.
